Strawberries and Nuts
by pumpkindoughnut
Summary: The stories behind the students of Alice Academy. Drabbles.
1. Content

-Strawberry and Nuts-

**Disclaimer: GAKUEN ALICE BELONGS TO TACHIBANA HIGUCHI-SENSEI.**

Hyep, everyone! Sorry if I'm disturbing! :D I just do this to decrease the level of my BORINGNESS for these 2 weeks long holiday. Sorry if it contains something inappropriate, stupid+unromantic ideas, wrong grammars-I'm not a true English, my apologize- nonsense stories, overlong for drabbles and same stories thingy with everyone. Gomenasai. :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONTENTS<strong>_

**# 1**. Ripples

_Pairing- Hyuuga Natsume and Sakura Mikan_

_Genre- Romance, Poetry_

_Mikan wondered about the existence of ripples._

**~ . : . : . ~**

**# 2**. Fireflies

_Pairing- Nogi Ruka and Imai Hotaru_

_Genre- Romance_

_Firefly. Why do the word is really special to him?_

**~ . : . : . ~**

**# 3. **Literature

_Pairing- Kokoroyome and Shouda Sumire_

_Genre- Romance, Friendship_

_When the couple argued about Edward Cullen. Sigh..._

_**~ . : . : . ~**_

_**# 4. **_Protect

_Pairing- Yukihara Izumi and Azumi Yuka_

_Genre- Romance, Family_

_She lost her will to live. And she gained it back._

**_~ . : . : . ~_**

_**# 5.** _Happy Birthday

_Pairing- Jinno and (read if you want to know!)_

_Genre- Friendship_

_It's a special, yet silent greeting. I just wish that you heard it._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy. <strong>:D

_**Ichigo.**_

(^^,)


	2. Story 1 : Ripples

**#1 – Ripples**

Pairing- _Natsume H. & Mikan S._

Words- _262_

Note- _(Mikan's)_, _[Natsume's]_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Standing by the bridge)<strong>_

"Natsume, why do there are ripples in the water?" she wondered.

**_[Down there, calm river of inches]_**

"Ask Naru."

**_[Careful, careful, do not fall]_**

"Narumi-sensei teach Language, not Science."

**_(I know, but you're there to catch me all)_**

"Then ask Noda," he said lazily.

**_[I am not ought to save you all time]_**

"Noda-sensei? He's my classes's moderator!" she pouted.

**_[I will have to leave you sometime]_**

"And you think he doesn't know science?"

**_(Shh.. Do not say it ever again)_**

She pondered. "Ah, we never knew which subject he's teaching, right?"

**_(I will be always by your side though there's nothing to gain)_**

He closed his eyes. "Now that you said it."

**_[Wrong, you are definitely wrong]_**

"So why do ripples exist?"

**_[There is always a present for you, all of song]_**

He smirked. "Why don't you use you brain to answer? You will only become stupider if you leaned on other peoples."

**_(And so, what is the gift left?)_**

"NATSUME!"

**_[Just guess]_**

He shoved his body purposely. And let his lips met with hers.

**_(…Kiss…?)_**

"Uwahhh!"

**_[Wrong answer]_**

"Shut up, panda. People will thought you're molesting me."

**_(Then?)_**

"Yuck! Who the hell would want to molest you?" she retorted.

**_[This]_**

"You," he answered innocently.

**_(-blush-)_**

"You…"

**_[-smirk-]_**

He ignored the brunette. "Do you still want the answer?"

**_[Mikan]_**

She beamed. "Of course!"

**_(Yes?)_**

He stared at the peaceful river.

**_[Do you know why there are ripples in the water?]_**

She just looked at him with silence.

**_(…No…?)_**

It's to welcome both of us when we fall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ichigo.<strong>_

(^^,)


	3. Story 2 : Fireflies

**#2- Fireflies**

Pairing-_ Ruka N. & Hotaru I._

Words- _323_

* * *

><p>Ruka has always love animals. And his love is all fair and square; none of them get more.<p>

Except one. _Full stop_.

Firefly.

He has always loves that one, even before he knew he is an Alice.

Sure, there are many fireflies in his village, non-polluted habitat and preserved forest _(not really preserved, but he still wants to use the word)_, peaceful air and clean river. But no, that's not the main reason for his special feeling towards it.

He didn't really understand at first too. But when Usagi-chan talked_- um… well, maybe it is worth say-_ eyes talking to him, he got the answer.

The TRUE answer.

"RUKA-PYON!"

He snapped back into reality. The girl he always think he liked- don't forget to add pressure to the think word- is standing, in front of him.

Mikan tilts her head. "Are you alright, Ruka-pyon?"

Ruka shakes his head.

"No, nothing. I'm alright."

"Suuuuu-re?" she replies, worried with the weird habit of her friend.

"Very sure," he smiles.

"Al-right!" she turn to Natsume who is standing by the door. "Natsume, let's go to Central Town!"

Weird. Definitely weird. Without any questions, bickering and fight, Natsume just nod silently and off.

"Imai, huh?" he suddenly says.

Ruka's eye widened is surprised. How…?

Koko. He gets his answers as fast as lightning when he saw Koko's stone hanging around Natsume's neck.

"Don't worry about it. No matter how good their bonds are, Imai won't get polka's stupidity and denseness infected to herself."

Natsume turns his back and waves his hand. "See you," he stops, _"Ruu-chan."_

Ruka feels heat on his face, yet ignores his best friend's word.

He looks outside.

Hotaru_-no, since when he's calling her Hotaru?-_ Imai, yup, _IMAI_.

And smile creep his face.

He only wishes for two things, only two things.

_He hopes for fireflies to get strong, never endangered or lost in faun. And he wishes for __**his**__ firefly to never gone._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ichigo.<em>**

(^^,)


	4. Story 3 : Literature

**#3 – Literature**

Pairing- _Kokoroyome & Sumire S._

Words- _375_

* * *

><p>"Literature books?"<p>

Kitsuneme nodded. "Yeah. The school's planning to make some changes in English. I heard Serina-sensei talked about it with Jinno."

"Damn." Mochiage croaked.

"What the fish?" Kokoroyome cursed. He, after all, not the most intelligent in his class, yet not the stupidest -he got Mikan to take that position for him- yet English was not his favourite. Definitely.

"And you know what? They got Robinson Crusoe for us." Kitsuneme continued his lectures, mostly did not satisfied with the decision.

"That book? I read it once, and it was _DEFINITELY_ boring!" Sumire suddenly butted in their conversation.

Koko flinched. He was not aware about the girl's presence before.

The rest laughed.

"You? Reading? Gosh, I would be sending Piyo to Jinno for that!" the bald boy commented.

Sumire's face was turning red. "Wha...? What d'ya mean? I read for once in an all, f'ya information!"

"Whoopsie, once in a blue moon." Nonoko corrected.

Anna entered a fantasy-land. Her eyes sparkled in happiness, and said, "If only they make Twilight as our literature books..."

Koko and the boys turned away in disgust.

"_BLEH_."

"What the hell is that?"

Nonoko looked surprised. "You don't know?"

"Sure, I know. And I would ask you once I know." Kitsuneme rolled his eyes.

"Stop it. At least Edward's way much better than _ALL_ 'f ya." Sumire said annoyingly.

It's Koko's time to roll his eyes. "Like he's better than me."

"He's."

"He's not."

"He's."

"He's not."

And the bickering went on.

* * *

><p>When Koko was sneaking out for food, he saw Sumire walked towards the garden.<p>

And he followed her.

"I never knew you like flowers," he said in surprise.

Sumire put the violets down on her laps. "Shuddup."

"Heh."

The two of them watched the sky, finding comfort in it.

Koko started. "Why would you think that...Cullen is better than me?"

Sumire flinched. "Well...'Cause he can read mind?"

"I can read mind too."

"Sure you're, but he's handsome."

"At least I'm alive."

Sumire lost.

"Just shuddup. If you're better than him, why not try reading my mind?"

Kokoroyome smirked.

"I wonder if my child will have my Alice, or have the ability to read mind?" he copied Sumire's voice and jumped, leaving the flabbergasted girl alone in the garden.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo.<strong>

(^^,)


	5. Story 4 : Protect

**#4 – Protect**

Pairing- _Izumi Y. & Yuka A._

Words- _458_

Note- _First written in Kitsuneme's side of thinking for Anna, but changed into Yuka's for Sensei. -_- So it might contain a little mistake here. :D_

* * *

><p>He, was the one she had always think about.<p>

He, was the one she had always laid her gaze on.

He, was the one she had always hear his voice.

He, was the one she had always admired.

He, is the one she has always love and forever will be.

And he is the one she has always wanted to be by her side until her last moment come, the one by her side to watch their daughter grow up, the one by her side to laugh together watching their grandchildren fighting to get toys, and the one by her side to smile in happiness as she said, _"Happy Birthday, dear."_

Yet, he, was gone.

_Forever._

She did not cry, she did not laugh. She just watched as his body was being buried six feet under the ground.

She did not feel anything.

Worse, she felt nothing.

It was like the world inside her crumbled, and turned into nothingness. There was nothing she could see in that world anymore. Everything crushed, shattered and burnt. It was worse than the time her mother left her in front of the Academy's gate. Worse than when her friend, that Luna got mad at her for stealing her Alice.

But no, it was not her world that collapse.

It was _her_ that _broken._

She tried to forget, yet she was unable to. And she tried to run away, yet she was not allowed to.

Until a certain time, she finally broke into pieces. She cried, she screamed, she punched, she kicked, she ran, she hit.

She _mourned._

It was not fair, she thought. But then again life has never been fair.

She did not want to live anymore.

Narumi and the principal _[she did not want to remember, he was too similar to Him, so no] _tried to console her, yet she was too broken. They did not give up yet, they just let her be for the mean time.

And until a certain time, the principal she-did-not-want-to-remember-his-name told her that she was… pregnant. It was her child, his child…

At first, she did not know what to do, or else, what she _SHOULD _do. She had no one to turn to, Kaoru-senpai was not there anymore. Narumi was too young. She did not want to burden the principal. And _he _was gone.

She once thought about aborting the baby, it would just remind her of _him._

But it was the only memoir of him to her.

For the first time, she felt a tinge of happiness ever since _he_ was gone.

And she suddenly, just suddenly, got the will to live again.

_For their child._

"I… I will protect this child, for its' happiness, and for its' future. _Definitely._"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ichigo.<strong>_

(^^,)


	6. Story 5 : Happy Birthday

**#5- Happy Birthday**

Pairing-_ Jinno & …SECRET_

Words-_ 692_

Notes-_ Eh, too much word. A drabble is supposed to be less than hundred. O.o Sorry._

* * *

><p><em>I never thought I would ever met him in my life. Never.<em>

Before, my life have always been about searching foods for me and my family, looking after my children, hopping around, telling them stories before they are going to sleep, and even visiting my neighbor to make sure he is still alive and well since that beautiful boy asked me to look after him.

Then again, _I never ever thought that I would ever meet him in my life, because meeting him has never been in my to-do-list. _

It started when I was trying to catch some flies around a trash bin, _which I don't really know the exact place till now. The place is so smelly and crowded, anyway. Noisy too. So it doesn't matter if I don't know the place. _ Back to the question, where am I earlier?

Oh, when I was trying to catch some flies around a trash bin, I accidentally hopped in it. _Damn that place, mind my language, sorry, it was worse than the pond in the academy's backyard! Damn, damn, damn! I wasted my time cleaning my beautiful body earlier for nothing, you know! I don't know how can the most infamous academy in the country can have a place like this? Curse my life! By the way, how could I know about the school's background? I'm just a frog…_

Oh, never mind. Probably it is because I'm the smartest frog in the world. _Probably. _

Oh man, I did it _again._ -_-

Anyway, I accidentally hopped into that cursed trash bin and stuck in it. _Now that I said it, how in the world I could hop in if I couldn't get out? Man, Froggy, never do this again. I keep saying unnecessary things. _

I wasn't able to get out no matter what I did… or say. _Eh, I don't mean it. :P I was really hopeless back then._ And suddenly I felt like I was floating, _no, not me, I'm talking about the trash bin. _Back to the story, again, I was suddenly on that man's… head.

And by the 'man', I'm talking about… _What's his name again? Jinggo? Janggo? Jungle? _Whatever, so I croaked really loud. You know, this Jingle man's head was full of scalp and white things! It was sooooo scary! _Ah, I think I really need a mouth-behaving class. _

_Since that time, a new life has begun._ (for me, if you don't get it)

And now, today, this time, or whatever you want to call, 16th July of 2009, is the day when we celebrated Jumbo's 38th birthday. Ask me how I know these things, I'm the smartest frog in the world. _PS: Sorry, I decided to skip the time. I don't want to risk any pure child's mind anymore, I might get arrested with my mouth._

A birthday is supposed to be a great day, but this man's birthday is probably the worst day in his life. I mean, who would want a war as his birthday? And worse, it's an Alice War. It has been a long time since the last war occurred, and the very fortunate day happen during Jacko's birthday?

Oh, his life's really cursed.

I stand-_is it really stand?-_ on his left shoulder while he's fighting with his Alice, _-should I say that it's really cool?-_ so he could think that he has a companion, though I don't really done anything. What can a normal frog do with a ton of people, abnormal peoples? Nothing. But I still stand by his side,_ shoulder I mean_, until the end. _(not that my life ended, idiot!)_

The war has ended, thankfully. I finally can see his smile through all the pain on his face.

"Jin-jin!" a girl with brownish hair ran with some kids about her age. So, his name is Jin-jin eh? Nice name.

"Happy birthday! I know it's a little late, but still, Happy Birthday, sensei!" she said brightly.

I know, yes I know. I've knew him for years, and I already understand how he's feeling now. Under the strict and fierce face…

I know he is really happy.

**_"Happy birthday, Jinno. Otanjoubi Omedetou."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo.<strong>

(^^,)


End file.
